Lily in Candy Land
Lily in Candy Land is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Trivia *Princess Luna will guest star in this. Scenes Sweet Dreams *(After a long day, Alexis carries Baby Lily to her room and puts her in a crib) *Baby Lily: *licks a lollipop and smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* *Baby Lily: I know Aunt Aqua towd me to eat sweets on occasion, but I wuv wowwipops! *Alexis: *smiles* I'm proud of you for remembering what your aunt Aqua told you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Sometimes... I wish to visit a pwace made of sweets, mommy... *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. *Baby Lily: *yawns and smiles* And I'd find the biggest wed wowwipop fow my uncwe Jeffwey. I know how much he wuvs wed. *Alexis: *kisses her on the head* He would love that. *Baby Lily: *yawns again* Goodnight mommy... *Alexis: Sweet dreams, my little Lily. *Midna: *smiles a bit as she hears this* A world made of sweets. Hm. What will they think up next? *(Baby Lily smiled as she went to sleep) *Alexis: *smiles and exits the room, turning the lights off* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she sleeps* *(In Xion's room) *Tammy: *yawns and stretches* *DJ: *yawns too* *Xion: *climbs into bed and smiles* I know. We had a long day today. *Snowflake: We sure did. *yawns* *Tammy: *climbs into bed with Xion* I wish I could have another serving of ice cream again... *Xion: *pets Tammy* Me too. *DJ: Wouldn't it be amazing to see a world made of ice cream? *Snowflake: *giggles* That would be fun. *Tammy: *smiles* Just imagine it, Xion. A whole pool full of sea-salt ice cream. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Tammy: *yawns and starts to fall asleep* Just imagine it... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Snowflake: *smiles and cuddles up next to DJ* *DJ: Good night, Snow. *Snowflake: *smiles and falls asleep* Goodnight DJ... *DJ: *smiles and falls asleep too* *Xion: *smiles, yawns and thinks to herself* A world of ice cream. I can definitely imagine that. *falls asleep* Princess Luna summons help *Baby Lily: *opens her eyes and notices Xion, the cubs, Midna and the CMC* Huh...? *Xion: *opens her eyes* ...? *Tammy: ... *gets up* Breakfast time already...? *DJ: ...? *Snowflake: *gets up and stretches* Morning already? *Midna: This doesn't feel right. *Princess Luna: Greetings, friends!!! *flies down to the ground* *Sweetie Belle: Princess Luna! *(The kids bow to Princess Luna) *(Midna bowed as well) *Princess Luna: Arise, my subjects. *Xion: *rises up* What's going on? *Princess Luna: I need your help. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Princess Luna: *uses her magic to bring up different portals* Behold. These are the different dream realms that children envision as they sleep. The source of your dreams comes from them. *Xion: Whoa...! *DJ: *looks at one* Wow! That one looks futuristic. *Snowflake: Whoa! *Baby Lily: *smiles and sees one* This one has toys in it!!! *Midna: *chuckles* Not bad, Luna. *Princess Luna: Unfortunately, one of them is in trouble. *Xion: What's wrong? *Princess Luna: *points to a portal* This one is in danger of a foe who wishes to change it for the worse. If this dream falls due to his evil ways, the other dreams will collapse without it, and the dream world will be lost forever. *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Princess Luna: I'm sorry to ask so much from you, but I really need your help with this. *Xion: We're more than happy to. *Tammy: It would be an honor, Princess Luna. *Midna: Just tell us where to go and whose butt we need to kick. *Princess Luna: *brings the portal closer* This is the gateway to Candy Land. In this world, a trouble maker known as Lord Licorice is trying to spread his "sour power" to the land, and therefore, ruin the dreams kids have of sweets and sugary treats. *(This surprised Baby Lily) *Scootaloo: Sounds a little...... sappy. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Candy Land? It's...weal?! *Princess Luna: Indeed it does, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* We gotta go there!! *Princess Luna: I shall accompany you on your task, children. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Princess Luna. Ice Cream Sea *DJ: ....! *smiles* Hey guys!!! Look at this sign!!! *Xion: Huh? *reads it* "This way to the Ice Cream Sea." ...!! *smiles widely* *Tammy: *smiles widely too* WOW!!! Isn't it wonderful, big sister?! There really '''is '''a world made of ice cream!!!! *Snowflake: *smiles* Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's check it out! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* I'wl wace you to it!!! *starts following the path* *Xion: *runs after Baby Lily* Bring it on, Lily! *Tammy: Wait up!!! *follows Lily and Xion* *(DJ, Snowflake, The CMC and Midna run after Xion, Tammy and Baby Lily) *Princess Luna: I sense trouble up ahead.... *follows the kids* *Lord Licorice: *watches this from a nearby hiding spot* The Ice Cream Sea I see. *smirks* There'll be no smoothe-sailing for those kiddies once this cherry makes a splash! *creates a giant cherry which splashes in the Ice Cream Sea, creating a big tidal wave* *Xion: ...? *Tammy: Something wrong? *Xion: I heard a big splash. Something's happening. *(They arrive at the Ice Cream Sea and everything is black and white) *Midna: What is this?! A Retro cartoon?! *Xion: What happened here? *Baby Lily: *shivers* It's f-f-f-f-fweezing!!! *Midna: *picks her up* I got ya, Lily. *Princess Luna: If it becomes too cold for you to bare, than simply think warm. Remember this is a dream realm. *(The team members think warm thoughts until...) *Tammy: ...! Hey! It actually feels warmer all of a sudden. *DJ: Yeah. *Snowflake: Thank goodness this IS a dream. *Xion: *smiles* Feeling better, Lily? *Baby Lily: *nods yes* Uh-huh. Much bettew. *Xion: *smiles* *Scootaloo: Now let's find out what the heck is going on here. *Snowflake: No doubt about it. This has Lord Licorice written all over it. *(The kids walk along until they see a woman dressed in blue) *Sweetie Belle: Who's that? *Princess Luna: Queen Frosting. Ruler of the Ice Cream Sea. *Xion: Wow... *Baby Lily: She wooks sad... *DJ: Oh, my... *Xion: *to Queen Frosting* Excuse me? Your highness? *Queen Frosting: ...! Oh! Visitors. What a pleasant surprise. *DJ: Pardon us, but why are you so blue? *Snowflake: DJ. She's dressed in blue. *DJ: I know, but i mean she looks so sad. *Queen Frosting: Lord Licorice sent up another tidal wave, that wiped washed everything. *Snowflake: I knew it. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes